The present disclosure relates to a clearance compensator of a yoke, and more particularly, to a clearance compensator of a yoke, which is capable of reducing noise of a gear box and maintaining a steering feeling.
In general, a steering gear box having a rack-and-pinion mechanism employs a yoke system which supports a rack bar so as to remove a clearance between gears of the pinion and the rack bar, improves the operation stability of a vehicle, and reduces noise of the vehicle.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0562579 published on Mar. 22, 2006 and entitled “Structure for protecting rattle noise of auto-steering system”.